


Baby Steps

by rainbowemperor



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aiba Exchange 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/pseuds/rainbowemperor
Summary: With Nino’s help Aiba finally does something about his feelings.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koi_choshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/gifts).



Aiba had always liked Jun, the sort of like he didn’t really understand until he felt it was too late to do anything about his feelings. To him, Jun had always been there. He had always been that small kid who had always followed Sho around, but now he was a grown man. A very handsome grown man. He remembered Jun from before Arashi had debuted, when they had been filming Bokura no Yuuki and Jun had small and cute, even though he used to look like a “bug”, as Sho had always teased him. He remembered watching Kimi wa Petto, and feeling jealous of the female lead being able to cuddle Jun like that. He remembered Shitsuren Chocolatier, constantly imagining himself under Jun not anyone else.

“You're staring again, Aiba-shi” Aiba jumped in his chair, falling off and bringing attention to him. He flushed in embarrassment, quickly bringing himself back up and sitting down again. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Nino sneaking up behind him. 

“Ninooo don’t do that. You startled me! What do you want anyway? If you’re just going to be go back to playing games or cuddling leader!” Nino was still laughing to himself. Aiba hadn’t meant to stare. He didn’t even realize he was, till Nino said something about it. 

“It’s not my fault you were so into staring that you didn’t notice me. Oh-chan is currently occupied so he won’t cuddle with me, and you’re more fun to watch anyway. Have you considered asking him on a date? Staring is only going to get you so far you know?” Aiba sighed.

“I know that, but I don’t think I could ever ask him.” Nino rubbed his friend’s back in comfort.

“We’re all here for you if you decide to pursue your feelings. How about just asking him out for dinner, no strings attached. Baby steps.” The love-struck man thought about it… dinner was a simple step. It didn’t need to mean anything at all. 

Aiba waited till after filming to build up the courage to talk to the object of his feelings. Nino made sure that Ohno and Sho were the first to leave, leaving the two remaining members alone. Before Aiba could open his mouth, Jun beat him to it.

“Aiba-kun, are you busy after this? I was wondering if you wanted to go for a meal...” Aiba was standing in front of the younger man, mouth hanging wide open. He hadn’t expected Jun to ask him the very question he wanted to. Aiba tried to mask his shock, replying swiftly.

“I’m not doing anything, I’d love to go out with you!” He flashed a big toothy grin, receiving a small smile from Jun. 

They found themselves at a small yakiniku restaurant that Jun said he went to frequently, due to the privacy he got and the quality of the food there.

“It’s been so long since it was just the two of us together, hasn’t it?” It wasn’t that unusual, but with how busy they’d been recently, it had been difficult to find an opening in their schedules that matched. Aiba usually went out more frequently with Sho and Ohno, and occasionally with Nino – only when he was the one paying for their meal. 

“It definitely has been a long time. It’s funny because I was going to ask you out to dinner before you beat me to it! Not that I mind, we both got the favored outcome in the end.” Jun’s eyes widened, before he smiled and nodded.

“I guess we were in sync with each other’s thoughts? Funny enough it was Nino who encouraged me, I’m kinda greatful now” Aiba almost spat out his drink, Nino encouraged Jun to? That sneaky brat planned this. Dinner went by smoothly, Aiba thoroughly enjoying himself. 

“This was nice, I had a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting me.” Jun simply smiled and thanked him in return.

“I’m glad I invited you. I was wondering, maybe when we both have free time like today, if you would like to have dinner again, just the two of us?” His faced turned as red as the current color of the streetlight. Aiba couldn’t help but stare, feeling his face heating up, and knowing he wasn’t doing any better. He could feel the happiness swelling inside of him.

“That would be very nice” he said, receiving a great smile in return. Aiba inwardly cursed. Why did Jun have to be so cute? 

“Then I’ll see you at work tomorrow?” 

Before Jun could leave, Aiba gathered his courage and grabbed his hand. He leaned towards him, planning to kiss his cheek, but his lips landed on another pair of very soft lips. Jun leaned into the kiss placing his arm around Aiba’s waist. They both knew it wasn’t the best idea to be like that out in public, but they couldn’t stop. Those kisses were addictive, tongues moving in sync inside each other’s mouth, mixing the still remaining taste of their dinner. They finally parted reluctantly for air, pulling away from each other. 

“I guess… I’ll see you tomorrow?” And with that, Aiba dashed off into the night. He instantly started to regret it, but he wasn’t sure what to say after that kiss… they could talk later, he hoped.

-

“So… I gathered you ended up going to dinner in the end. Did you have fun?” It was only Nino and him this morning and his friend was looking for details to the point that he was invading his personal space in a very obnoxious way.

“I did. I had lots of fun! But funnily enough, it was Jun who asked me to dinner before I could get a word in” Nino smirked, a knowing look in his eyes. “Oh and may have happened to tell me it was you who encouraged him you sneaky little minx!” Nino backed away slowly slightly fearing for what Aiba might do. Aiba simply sat there and smirked at ninos fear. “He also asked if he wanted to get dinner again when we’re both next free.”

“This is good, very good! Told you going to dinner with him was a good idea. And? Did you go home together?” Aiba sighed. Nino raised an eyebrow.

“We did not but… I kissed him. I meant to do it on the cheek but it ended up the lips and resulted in us making out...” He turned away from a very interested Nino, who simply shuffled closer.

“You kissed him?? On the lips too? Oh, Aiba-shi, I didn’t know you were so bold! I feel you’re skipping out on some details.” Aiba turned back around to stare at the other man, letting out another sigh.

“I ran away before I could see his reaction…”   
Nino looked like he was about to fall out if his seat in shock.

“Aiba-shi… you’re not going to get far if you run away like that.” 

“You think I don’t know that” Aiba growled. 

Before they could continue their conversation, a staff member interrupted them to inform them that everything was ready. During the whole filming time, Aiba’s mind was somewhere else. The rest of the day progressed the same way. Despite the fact they’d see each other, he and Jun didn’t have time to stop and talk for a long while.

-

A week had passed and they still hadn’t talked. Aiba didn’t feel like he was being avoided but the lack of seeing Jun and having no confrontation on that night left him anxious every single time they crossed each other. Just as he was thinking about it, he was suddenly cornered in the hallway by no other than Jun. 

“Aiba-kun are you free today or anytime soon?” He began thinking about his schedule.

“I have a meeting till 8 but after that I’m free.” Jun looked like he was in deep thoughts.

“Ok. Then after the meeting, ask your manager to drop you off at my place. You still remember how to get it right? I’ll make dinner then I would like to talk to you.” Aiba nodded. “Ah before I leave.” Jun leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you tonight then, Masaki~”

The last thing Aiba saw before the younger man disappeared, was a smirk on his beautiful face. He lifted his hand to his mouth. Why did he do such an embarrassing thing in such a public place? His mind was occupied the walk back to the dressing room. 

“Aiba-shi you’re all red, are you ok?” Aiba let out a short reply before gathering his bag to head to his meeting. The rest of the day was a blur, he was distracted and he could not stop thinking about Jun. He hadn’t remembered him always being that bold. Without realizing they had already finished and his manger was rushing him out the door, leading him to his car. He was driven to Jun’s place, as he requested, eagerly anticipating what was about to come.

Aiba had already been there on his own and with different sets of members various times, but somehow this was completely different. He rang the doorbell, and was greeted by a very distracting, wet Jun.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I was having a shower.” Aiba took in the sight in front of him, doing his best not to drool. “Come in~” Jun lead him inside, motioning for him to sit down. He then placed two plates on the table. They both sat in an awkward silence through the whole meal. Aiba wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t even make a single sound.

“Aiba-kun… I just want to know if I didn’t misunderstand your kiss. You kinda ran off after it and before I could talk to you. Add the fact that we’ve been too busy to see each other after what happened... I’m going to be honest, Aiba-kun. I like you, a lot.” Aiba lowered his head in guilt. He hadn’t meant to run away…. wait…he wasn’t hearing things wrong…. Jun liked him…?

“You… you like me?! That’s a huge relief, I mean… I like you too Jun-kun! I have for a long time. I’m sorry for running off after kissing you, I wasn’t really sure about it…but I’m sure now! I’d really like to be with you Jun-kun.” Jun leaned over and grabbed Aiba’s hand. He gave it a small squeeze and pulled it up to his lips, planting a small kiss on it.

“I would love to be with you too, Aiba-kun. Now, how about we continue our business from the other night~?” Jun dragged Aiba out of his chair into his arms, pulling him into a deep kiss before leading him to his room to pick up where they had left over the other night on the dark streets of Tokyo.

The next day, Aiba and Jun came into work smiling with their hands intertwined. When Nino saw them he laughed, and every time he looked at them that day, he couldn’t stop smirking feeling proud of his hard work.


End file.
